


Love Potion Number Nine

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the plot is 'Stands made them do it'.  Or: don't ask what Echoes' tail can do, because Rohan Kishibe will not tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion Number Nine

There's nothing quite like a murder happening in front of him to get Rohan to put some more effort into looking for a Stand user. Even if the method doesn't seem like Kira (there's far too much evidence left in a dried-out husk), there's always the chance that the user will have some information related to the case.

Koichi doesn't need any prompting to put his all into searching. Echoes Act 2 scours the skies for any trace of the Stand user, eventually returning to hover above Koichi's head.

"No luck, huh." Koichi turns back to look at Rohan rapidly flipping through the pages of somebody's face. "Did anybody you're reading see anything?"

"If they had, I'd have mentioned it by now." Rohan sighs and writes down a command to forget about being turned into a book. "Just randomly picking people in the park isn't going to get us to the user quickly."

Koichi nods, and peers around the open space. There are people coming and going, but one particular woman seems strange to him... It takes him a moment to figure out why, but he nudges Rohan in the side and gestures to her. "That woman's looking our way; from here it's hard to tell, but she's looking above our heads, I think she's looking at Echoes!"

Without a word, Rohan starts advancing toward the woman, and Koichi follows close behind. She takes a few steps back.

Rohan sketches quickly in the air to call forth his Stand. "Heaven's Door-"

"Love Potion Number Nine!" The woman backs up further as a pink bottle-shape Stand appears before them. It doesn't even appear to touch Heaven's Door to deflect it: Rohan's Stand just stops where it is and turns around, flying back past Rohan.

At the same time, Echoes flies forward without Koichi's command. The two naturally meet in the middle. Koichi braces for a collision, but- no, there's no pain. It's not like they were sucked together by gravity. It's more that they went together of their own accord and are now...

Koichi and Rohan both peer at their Stands, who are about as close together as two Stands can physically be. Echoes Act 2 doesn't have anything resembling a face, but if it did, Koichi figures that its mouth would be about where Heaven's Door is... kissing...

Rohan is the first to speak. "This is the worst Stand I have ever encountered." He turns back in disgust to where the woman was, only to discover that she disappeared while they were looking at their Stands. "Damn it, and now the user's gone!"

"What are we going to do? I can't pull Echoes back at all!" Koichi isn't sure how much of the heat in his face is his own embarrassment and how much might be Echoes.

After contemplating for a minute, Rohan says, "There's not much we can do. Without control of either of our Stands, we'd stand no chance against that Stand user or any of her associates. We'll have to relay our information to the others."

"Associates?" Koichi asks. "-Because you can't kill somebody like... like this, so there must be another Stand user and this one was just trying to delay us!"

"Perceptive. Here, I'll call Jotaro Kujo. You have a seat, you look like you need it."

Koichi blushes even more. Is he affected that much already? He hadn't looked at Echoes and Heaven's Door since he figured out what they were doing, but what Echoes is feeling is being relayed back to him. He takes a seat against a nearby tree as Rohan dials his cell phone.

"It's Rohan. There's more than one Stand user: this one has the power to incapacitate Stands without even touching them. Don't know how many it can affect at one time, but it got both Heaven's Door and Echoes at once. The user is a woman, probably early twenties, fair-haired, dressed in green and- aah!"

Alarmed, Koichi turns to look at Rohan, who is suddenly more flushed than he was a minute ago, more than Koichi's ever seen him. "...N-no, I'm fine. I'll see you later." He hangs up abruptly, and slides to his knees, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Koichi asks, not sure he wants to hear the answer.

"I'd be more okay if Echoes stopped doing _that_ with its tail. But I'll live." Rohan turns his face firmly away, and for a while there is an awkward silence.

Koichi stares at his shoes for lack of anything not embarrassing to look at. He feels hot in places he wasn't sure that he had, his clothes are too restricting in particular places, and he could die from sheer embarrassment. Not five feet from him, his Stand is getting laid, invisibly to anybody but him and Rohan.

The worst part is that it feels good. Rohan's not directing his Stand now, but apparently it knows what to do on its own, or else the enemy's Stand is directing it well enough. It feels as good as it does when he does it by himself, if not better.

He might come in his pants. He thought he was done ruining his pants.

"...I didn't want my first time to be like this..." Koichi mumbles.

"Stands- Stands don't count." Rohan hasn't spoken for a few minutes, so Koichi is startled by how much he sounds affected. "Y...you're still a virgin, after this we won't ever discuss this inci-" A soft moan escapes him, before the sound is muffled.

Koichi can't help sneaking a glance. Rohan has his hands over his mouth, and is trembling so badly that it's visible. He's also hard, which Koichi supposes shouldn't surprise him as much as it does.

He wants to get this over with. He's aching to just finish, and maybe then control of his Stand will return to him. But actually touching himself seems like an admission of loss to the other Stand user. He won't admit loss! Not even like this!

Rohan is getting loud enough to be heard even through his hands. It doesn't help Koichi's situation at all, even less when he hears the name, "K-Koichi-"

At that moment, Echoes and Heaven's Door separate. Koichi knows that Echoes isn't done, because _he_ isn't done, but his Stand floats back to him and disappears when he tries to dismiss it, just as if nothing had happened.

"...They must have found the Stand user." Rohan is trying very hard to sound composed, Koichi can tell, but the effect is somewhat ruined by how flushed he is and how he's still in the same unfulfilled state as Koichi.

"I guess so." Koichi glances between Rohan's face and his pants and back to his face. "Should we go find them?"

"I'm really pissed off at that woman, but I'm sure the others have it taken care of. First things first..." Rohan grabs Koichi's arm and starts to drag him into a nearby alley. "We have unfinished business."

Koichi yelps but doesn't resist even when he's pushed against a wall, out of others' sight. "This... this is going to really count if you do that...!"

"I don't care. I'm not going around like this, and neither are you-!" Rohan leans down to cover Koichi's mouth with his own. Koichi has very few kisses to compare it to, but he thinks it's a lot more desperate and messy than Rohan would give him if he hadn't already been on the edge of release.

Koichi isn't much better. He has enough focus left to shove Rohan's pants down, and hardly gets in a few good strokes before Rohan has Koichi's pants around his ankles and is doing the same to him. It's almost impossible to keep his hand moving with Rohan's hand on him sending shocks of pleasure even more intense than what he felt from Echoes, but he tries the best he can.

It startles him when Rohan comes first and spills over Koichi's hand. Rohan pauses to catch his breath, but starts the motion of his hand again when Koichi starts impatiently moving his hips. "Don't worry... I haven't forgotten you."

"Rohan..." Momentarily forgetting the honorific, Koichi tugs Rohan's face down to kiss him again, deep and wet.

His mind goes blank soon after that, and when the haze clears Rohan is wiping off his hand on Koichi's school uniform. Koichi thinks about complaining about the mess, but all he does is sink to the ground and try to remember how to breathe.

"...I... I don't know if I can just not discuss this," he says, after a minute.

"Hm. That's fine. But we'll talk about it later."

(As it turned out, that Stand user had no relation at all with the murderer they'd been trying to track: she'd only been scared by Rohan. Since she hadn't harmed anyone, and Koichi and Rohan still refused to explain what exactly she'd done to the others, she escaped with a sincere apology and a command from Heaven's Door to never, ever use her Stand on them again.)


End file.
